John
by tayterchip
Summary: You all know John Brown. Sweet innocent John What if he's not so sweet and innocent? What dark secrets lie in John's past? Who is he really? Will S.P.R ever really know him? Did John know Naru's identity from the start? Does he have powers? Or is he (was he) just a normal Australian priest? Why did John never mention his twin sister? Thank you for reading
1. Introduction

You all know John Brown.

I've been thinking about writing this story for a while. My version of John is very different from the anime, and I'm sorry if you don't like that. I have an idea about what his backstory is going to be in this story. 

This story may contain violence and language sorry.*

There is a reason John went to Japan and there is a reason he became a priest read to find out what John's childhood was like. Was it good or bad?

I'm going to have pairings as well. I'm thinking John/Masako

Rosalie(Ro or Rosi)/Yasu

Mai/Naru

Lin/Madoka

Ayako/Monk

I might throw in some OCs

Who knows!

Please review and ask questions if you want. Thank you


	2. Chapter 1

**Hurt me with the truth**

 **but never**

 **comfort me with a lie.**

 ***bold print is in the characters head his or her thoughts ***

regular print is monologue or actions*

John POV

 **It's been two years since Kazuya Shibuya revealed his true identity and left for England, it's also been two years since I left the priesthood and went back to Australia.**

 **I miss the team.**

 **To tell you the truth they were the first real friends I had. I always had Rosi though. And my brother but he's dead so he doesn't count anymore. Sebby? No. I have Sarah but she's six and mother is always taking care of her. I'm now 23 about to be 24. I have kept in touch with Monk and Mai and I've also kept in touch with Yasuhara.**

 **It's just not the same anymore. I'm not the same.**

 **I've reverted back to my old habits. I've quit eating regularly and I rarely get a wink of sleep. I'm falling apart and I'm loosing control of myself. I'm not sure what to do anymore and the phone call I got today made it worse.**

 **I can't face them after I let myself fall apart! They will hate me!**

 **They don't even know me. Three years and they still think my name is John Brown. Yeah my name is John technically Jonathan but my last names not Brown.**

 **It's my fathers last name and I hate being associated with that bastard, but after I learned who I'd be working with I couldn't let them know my last name.**

 **I don't know what I'm gonna do. I shouldn't have agreed to go!**

 **And why did I let Rosi come with me! I'm so stupid! Well enough of that I might as well try and get some rest for tomorrow. Hopefully the plane will crash before then or I'll just magically die because I'm pretty sure I'm about to start hyperventilating.**

"John calm down. Please. It's going to be alright they're not going to hate you and seeing them again is not going to kill you! You'll be alright." Rosi said from beside me.

 **I guess I am overthinking things.**

"Alright I'll try. I think I'm gonna take a nap sister. Goodnight." I said as I drifted into darkness.

Only to be confronted by a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2

italics and underlined is characters speaking telepathically * *Bold Is characters thoughts*. *and regular text is monologue or actions*

Rosi POV

 **He's freaking out. And he wanted to take this trip by himself. Please I bet if I wasn't here he'd try and jump out the plane! Well at least the plane is about to land. That was a long ass flight I mean damn! We should just stay in Japan so we don't have to take this flight again! He had another nightmare he's been having those lately. It rarely happened before he went to Japan. While he was there he bottled his powers up for three years "self control " he called it. I called it stupid but oh well the past is the past.**

' _Are they supposed to pick us up at the airport brother or do we have to hail a cab or somethin ' I asked_

 _'They said they'd be waiting at the gate Ro.' John said_

 **I heard him mentally sigh**

 **I figure he'd rather be anywhere else in the world than here. He's nervous and scared they're gonna hate him . Well it's time to meet the gang that made my brother happy again! Although they're not doing a good job at it right now but I give it a day! I can't wait! Well John get ready to have some fun because I'm gonna make sure we have tons of it! Hopefully.**

Masako POV

We are at the airport waiting for John's plane to land. Ayako and Monk are arguing like the married couple they are, and Mai is conversing with Yasu. Naru and Lin are quietly waiting like I am.

 **John said he was bringing someone with him and I really want to know who. After all he did leave the priesthood so is it his girlfriend or just a friend or what.**

 **I want to know!**

"Who do you think John is bringing with him?" Mai asked walking up to me.

"I really don't know Mai it could be anyone." I told her.

 **Honestly I'm dreading the answer to her question. The same question I've asked myself a hundred times since we've arrived at the airport.**

"What time is their plane supposed to land Naru ?" I asked not really expecting an answer but to my surprise I got one.

"In about 10 minutes" Naru said looking back at that stupid book.

"Hey I think I see John!" Monk yelled running towards the only blonde haired man in the entire airport.

"John hey!" Mai yelled

He turned around and smiled at us. He had a blonde girl standing right beside him and they looked just alike.

"O M G you guys must be S.P.R I've heard so much about you guys! Hi I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rosi I'm John's twin sister!" The girl named Rosi yelled while bouncing up and down.

 **Twin?!**

 **Well I didn't see that coming. John looks the same just a little skinnier. He's smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes. Somethings happened in the past two years. He's changed.**

"Ello mates long time no see!" John said his accent coating every word.

Hellos were echoed through our group.

"Hello John it's very lovely to see you again " I said smiling.

 **I'm going to figure out what happened**

"Hello Masako it's nice to see you again as well although it's a bit strange what happened to your kimonos" John said pointing out the fact that I was wearing normal clothes.

" I just don't wear them that much anymore " I told him and he just smiled and hugged me.

 **He hugged me.**

 **Do I like John? I've been thinking about that question for two and a half years!**

 **Ughhh I don't know what to do anymore!**


	4. Chapter 3

John POV

After the reunion at the airport we drove to S.P.R , it hasn't changed at all.

 **It's almost like nothing ever changed. Monk and Ayako are arguing and Yasu is teasing Mai and Rosi. Oliver sorry "Naru " is reading a book like always and Lin is stating at me. They think I'm still the same. If Lin doesn't stop staring we are going to have some problems. Is he going to stop? It's been um twenty minutes!! My God he's really bugging me now!**

Lin POV

 **He's different. I have a feeling that I knew him before we met at the old school house.**

 **I just can't remember.**

 **Why is everyone looking at me? Oh I was staring. Well...**

"Is something wrong Lin? I would really appreciate it if you would quit staring at me like that. If you got a problem say it ok? Because if you keep staring at me like that we are gonna have some problems." John said looking me straight in the eyes with a frown on his face. I've never seen John look angry before.

"No, I'm sorry John I was in my own world. I'm sorry." I said slightly shocked at his tiny outburst. Everyone is staring at us in shock, except Rosalie she looks worried though. I'm not sure if she's worried about John or me though.

"John are you alright?" Mai asked him.

"I'm fine Mai I'm just tired that's all. I'm sorry Lin." He apologized before walking out of the building with Rosi following behind him.

"What's wrong Lin" Naru inquired.

"He's changed. He's different now." I said as I walked out of the building.

 **How do I know John and Rosalie?**

"Lin we have a case. Call the team." Oliver informed me.

"Okay." I replied picking up the phone to call the members of SPR.

 **•••The next day •••**

John POV

"You want me to accompany you on a case?I am no longer a priest. What makes you think that I can help you with Mr. Davis? " I asked Naru.

"You still have the ability to legally perform an exorcism and I have a feeling that you and your sister are hiding some unique abilities." Naru informed me with a smirk. "So will you or will you not join us on this case?" Naru asked me with a bored expression on his face.

"YES! We will join you on this case!" Ro exclaimed running up and jumping on my back.

"What the hell Ro! Absolutely not! You are definitely not going and I'm not going either!" I yelled causing the psychic research team to stare at me in shock.

" _No Rosi ! We are not going on this case I'm sorry."_

 _"Please John please. These people are your friends let's help them solve this case! " Rosi begged._

 _"Fine. We will go. "_


	5. Chapter 4

italics and underlined is characters speaking telepathically * *Bold Is characters thoughts*. *and regular text is monologue or actions*(mention of suicide in this chapter)

Mai Dream POV

 **"Mai!"**

 **"Gene! Is this another one?" I asked kind of scared of the answer I'd receive.**

 **"Yes it is Mai. I am sorry. It's about the case. Has that idiot scientist even told you guys where the case is located" Gene asked me with a smirk.**

 **No he didn't that jerk!**

 **"Mai focus. Did he tell you where the case is located?" Gene asked again.**

 **"No he didn't " I answered.**

 **"It's in Australia Mai." Gene told me.**

 **"Australia?"**

 **Does that mean John could be a big part in this case? What is this case even about?**

 **"Gene is John and his sister somehow related to this case?"**

 **"Just watch Mai" he said calmly.**

 **"Okay."**

"You worthless piece of shit! Where is your brother! You can't protect him forever Joey!" The man screamed at the boy with black hair and green eyes who looked about seventeen. He was kicking him over and over.

" **Gene I don't want to watch."**

 **"You have to I'm sorry." He said**

-the scene changed-

"Come on John! Keep up!" The boy with black hair and green eyes yelled to a boy who looked around fourteen with multicolored hair. He had pinks, greens, blues, and blonde and his eyes were a brilliant bright blue.

"I'm hurrying brother! Slow down damnit!" The boy John yelled.

"John mothers not going to be happy if we miss dinner because you're slower than molasses! Come on that's it haha!" He yelled.

"Joey" John yelled.

"Why'd you stop mate?" John asked with a grin that quickly disappeared when he saw the panic on Joey's face.

"He's back. John he's back!" Joey yelled on the verge of panic.

"Joey what about mum and Ro?!"

-the scene changed-

 **"Blood? I have a bad feeling about this."**

"JOEY WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP! MUM HE ISN'T BREATHIN!!!" John was yelling at the top of his lungs shaking Joey who was covered in blood.

 **"Gene what happened?" I asked**

 **"He killed himself Mai. He over dosed and cut too deep." Gene told me.**

 **"Poor John. Poor Rosi. That was their brother wasn't he Gene?"**

 **"Yes Mai he was. This is going to be a complicated case." Gene said sadly.**

 **No POV**

"The case is in Australia?! What the hell we just got off a plane from Australia and now you want us go back!" Rosi yelled in disbelief at a very bored Naru.

"Yes I do. You have already accepted my offer. So you have to go." He said with a duh tone.

"Oh good Mai your up! Can you believe this jerk is making us go back to Australia! We just left Australia!" Rosi yelled loudly.

"Hey John and Rosi can I talk with you" Mai asked unphased by the yelling.

"Sure " the twins replied in unison following Mai into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

Mai POV

"John? Rosi? Why did your brother kill himself?" I asked them.

"Mai how do you know about that?" Rosi asked me.

"You had a dream didn't you Mai? A dream about Joey?" John asked me unphased at my knowledge of his brother's death.

"Yes I did. Who was Joey scared of? The one who hit him? Who was he? Is that why Joey killed himself? Because he was abused?" I asked them and they just looked down at their feet.

"That man was our father; well is our father. And he didn't always hit Joey. Joey always tried protecting us, mainly John. Father had it out for him for some reason. I think Joey just got tired of the pain" Rosi said while a single tear rolled down her cheek. While John got up and stormed out of the room looking close to tears.

"He's changed." I mumbled.

"Yes he has Mai you don't know the half of it." Rosi stated sadly.

"Well then tell me, please. I want to help I just don't know how." I begged.

" I don't know Mai. It's very personal. But you are his friend and I'm worried about my brother and he needs help so I... I'll tell you." Rosi said.

"Okay take your time Rosi"

"Ok."

"My brother has changed. A lot. Before Joey killed himself, John was a sarcastic happy kid. Yasu actually kinda reminds me of John in a way. There were times when Joey couldn't protect him but John would always brush it off and say 'it's just a scratch' or 'it's nothing I'll be fine I've had worse' . He never let any thing get to him." Rosi explained.

"When Joey committed suicide it broke him. He actually tried to... to kill himself a week after Joey's funeral. After that happened he met a priest named Father Monroe. Before John met Father Monroe or Mr Tim as I call him, he was technically an atheist. But then he became a Catholic priest and an exorcist. It surprised me you know?" Rosi asked.

"To tell you the truth though paranormal disturbances and psychic abilities have been in our family for generations. Our grandfather is the head of the biggest psychic research company in Australia. But don't tell anyone that. Please. Our last name isn't Brown either. Brown is our father's last name." Rosi explained.

"Wait what is your last name then?!?" I asked her.

"Nite our last name is Nite." Rosi said quietly.

"Oh. Wait if your family is in the paranormal research business does that mean that you have some one in your family that has psychic abilities? Because Naru and Lin both have special abilities." I inquired.

"Yes it does." Rosi stated as she walked out of the room, I suppose to find John.

•3 hours later•

"He still isn't picking up the phone! Where could he be?" Rosi asked desperately.

"I don't know Rosi. I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Mai, it is not your fault. Ok?"

"Ok."


	7. Chapter 6

**Masako POV**

 **•about 3 hours earlier•**

 **I wonder what they're talking about. I really want to know.**

"Hey John where are you going?" Monk yelled after John who was leaving the building quickly.

 **Something's wrong I can feel it.**

 **I'm going to follow him**

 **He's walking really fast! Should I try and stop him? Should I...** "huh?"

 **He stopped.**

"Why are you following me? Masako?" John asked with his back facing me.

"Wellyoustormedout and I thoughtsomethingwaswrong and I wanted to helpbutIdidn't knowhow. And I should probably quit talking I just wanted to know what was wrong I'll just go back now I know it's none of my business sorry I uh yeah um bye" I mumbled stumbling over my words as I turned to walk away.

"Wait. Walk with me? Um you know if you want too you can." John said with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry if I worried you" John said looking down at his feet.

"You don't have to apologize. What happened?" I asked.

"I just had to leave. Um well Mai had a dream and it involved my my brother and I just I just I'm sorry well he..." John stuttered.

"It's ok. Take your time you don't have to tell me. If you want to we can talk about something else. I just want to help you, I'm here if you wanna talk about it though" I said softly as I grabbed his hand a blush spreading across both our faces.

"Thank you Masako" John mumbled as he smiled at me.

 **I haven't seen him smile like that.**

 **I like it.**

"Come on let's go." I exclaimed

"Where are we going" John asked curiously.

No POV

"Where are we going?" John asked as Masako led him down the deserted street.

"To my house so we can have tea and talk." Masako told him.

\- At Masako's House -

"Come in" Masako said holding the door open for John to enter.

She led him into her living room and stopped in front of one of the black couches.

"Oh this is Kovu" she said picking up a yellow tabby cat that was sleeping on the couch and holding it out for John to see.

"Would you like some tea? I have Earl Grey and Chamomile." She asked setting the cat back on the couch.

"I'll have Earl Grey please." John answered picking up the cat and holding it to his chest and rocking it like it was a baby.

"Ok I'll be right back" Masako said smiling at the sight before her. She left to go make the tea while John stayed in the living room with Kovu.

-a few minutes later-

Masako walks into the living room to see John talking to the cat.

"Hello Kovu" John cooed holding the cat in his arms and smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Tea" Masako said letting her presence be known before sitting the tray with the tea on the coffee table.

"Thank you Masako" John said smiling at his blue cup.

"Your welcome John. So do you want to talk about what happened or do you want to talk about something else" Masako asked.

"Well like I said before Mai had a dream about Joey, my older brother. He... committed suicide when I was fifteen. I don't really like to talk about it." John admitted.

"But I have a bad feeling about this case. It's just to close to home you know and I guess I haven't really told you or anyone at S.P.R about myself except my age. And I probably should it's just Naru I mean Oliver and Lin they know my grandfather." John explained.

"What do you mean you only told us your age?" Masako asked slightly confused

"My last name is not Brown it's actually my fathers last name. My last name is actually Nite." John sighed looking at Kovu with tinted cheeks.

"Oh wait so your grandfather does he run a psychic research company?" Masako asked, recognizing the name.

"So you've heard of him huh?" John asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I have." Masako said smiling a little "why did it matter…oh I understand. You didn't want us to treat you differently because of who you are related to or what your last name is. You wanted us to treat you like an equal not someone higher. That's it isn't it?" Masako asked fully understanding John's situation.

"Yes it is." John said smiling at her.

"I understand that" Masako admitted.

"Why did your brother commit suicide,

John?"

"Our father he was abusive and Joey just had enough" John said looking down trying to hide the uncontrollable tears that started rolling down his face.

"John? I'm sorry."

"I'm okay." John said wiping the tears from his eyes as best he could and forcing a smile.

"No you're not okay. John please don't lie to me. I'm sorry." Masako stated. John's smile fell and she hugged him as tight as she could while he cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said after he calmed down a little bit.

"John you have nothing to be sorry about" Masako told him.

"Thank you." John said as he hugged Masako.

Masako POV

 **I would have never known. He always looked so happy. He never let anyone see that he was hurting. I don't ever want him to feel like he's alone. I'm going to do everything I can to help him! Oh I know! We can do something fun to take his mind off of the upcoming case! Yea I think that might help.**

-10 minutes and a cup of tea later-

"Hey John how about we watch a movie and I have ice cream and popcorn that we can eat! Does that sound okay?" I asked.

Yeah that sounds great Masa thank you!" John said blushing redder than a tomato.

"Masa?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Oh sorry I just thought it was a nice nickname." John admitted rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I like it. " I told him

 **Masa? I like that. It has a nice ring to it.**

"What movie do you want to watch I have a lot of movies in English" I asked as John got in the floor beside me to look at the movies in the cabinet.

"Um... what about the Avengers or The Purge?" John asked looking at the two movies he picked out

"Ok we can watch both and you can pick another one out too" I told him.

"Ooh you have The Sound of Music!" He exclaimed.

"Yea! Do you wanna watch it? I love that movie!." I told him giggling a little at his childish excitement.

"Yeah lets watch them!" He said holding the three movies above his head.

"Ok I'll go fix the popcorn and get the ice cream. Do you want anything to drink I got Ginger Ale (I don't know if they have it in Japan but I assume they have a world market or something),tea, and wine." I asked him

"I'll take some ginger-beer oh sorry I mean ginger ale" John said while putting in one of the three movies we picked out in the DVD player.

"Hey I'll be right back I gotta call Rosi and let her know where I am she kinda called about thirty times but my ringer was off." John said walking outside to call his sister.

John POV

 _'Hey Rosi'_

 _'John where the hell are you! I've been trying to reach you! I called and I tried this but you were blocking me! ' Rosi yelled through our mind link._

 _'I'm alright. I'm at Masako's house I sorta broke down and told her almost everything, but I'll be home I mean at the hotel in a little while we're going to watch a few movies' I said._

 _'Ok brother! Oh and no kissy kissy!!' Rosi said mentally smirking._

 _'Shut up Ro!' I yelled._

 _'Brother don't forget to wra'_

 _'Bye Ro!' I said cutting off our mind link before things got R rated and put up a wall._

"You didn't tell me you could communicate with your sister telepathically" Masako said walking up to me.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." I said as Masako started pulling me by my hand into the house talking about how could I forget something like that and asking me what else I could do and then telling me to shut up and not to tell her because she'll figure it out on her own.

"Masa? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I really did forget" I said as we sat down on the couch to watch The Sound of Music.

-The Sound of Music the Avengers Purge

So about 5 hours later-

Masako POV

 **We watched The Sound of Music and he sang almost every song with me! I think I found my soulmate! And when we watched the Avengers he told me about when it first came out in the theater and Rosi dragged him there to watch it and after that he was hooked on Marvel superheroes. His favorite Avenger is Captain America. He kind of fell asleep halfway through the Purge though so I guess he didn't like it. I wish he was like this all the time. But he's never acted this way with the rest of the team that I know of. He's always been quiet and kind of shy. He's breaking the wall he's built and allowing me a step inside. I feel like this John is real. I should probably wake him up. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep though and Kovu is sleeping in his lap.**

 **Ugh boys! I think I'll just leave them and call Rosi.**


	8. Chapter 7

Monk POV 

"Ok thank you! Seriously Masako thank you." Rosi said into the phone.

 **Masako is with John? Is that why she ran out too?**

...Masako reply...

"You helped my brother. More than I could ever help him thank you and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Rosi said with a smile.

...Masako reply...

"Ok bye Masako." Rosi said putting her cellphone into her pocket.

"Is he okay?" Mai asked Rosi.

"Yes Mai I told you earlier he's okay. They watched a few movies and he fell asleep on her couch." Rosi said with a grin.

"So why did John run out? I'm lost here." I said staring at the two relieved girls in front of me.

"Um well we were all talking and a touchy subject was brought up." Mai said looking down at the ground.

"I already told you Mai it's alright you did nothing wrong." Rosi said pulling Mai into a hug.

"And what subject was that?" Lin asked walking into the room with a straight face like always.

"I do believe that it's none of your business Mr.Koujo" Rosi said sending a glare Lin's way that could rival Naru's.

"Well if you won't tell us why he stormed out then at least tell us why he's with Masako." Ayako said coming to stand beside me.

"I think John's the reason Masako left in a hurry she seemed worried about something my guess is that she was worried about John and followed him. I guess she caught up to him and invited him over to her house for tea or something" I said to Ayako as Naru walked in.

"I would like to talk to all of you about the case that's coming up" Naru said interrupting and putting to an end our previous conversation as he motioned us to sit.

"Where is John and Ms. Hara?" Naru asked us with a frown.

"My brother is with Masako and they left a while ago. I'm surprised you finally noticed maybe Mr. Davis if you'd take your nose out of that book you always have glued to your face you'd be aware of the situation at hand and wouldn't have to ask stupid questions." Rosi said smiling at Naru who looked shocked and offended.

 **Don't laugh. Don't laugh you don't want Naru to decapitate you. Man Rosi is great! I don't think anyone's ever told him off like that!**

"Ok now let's all calm down. What did you want to talk to us about Naru I'm sure we can pass on the message to John and Masako as well." I said trying to keep the peace.

 **I sound like John! Trying to keep the peace when did I start doing this?!**

"The case. I want to ask about your opinions of the case." Naru stated.

"You haven't even told us what we will be up against Naru! How can we tell you our opinions if we don't even know what the case is about?" I asked him.

"Well I for one don't want to get back on that damn plane and fly all the way back to Australia!!" Rosi yelled dramatically.

"What's Australia like Rosi?" Mai asked curiously.

" It's pretty great mate! We have kangaroos and other weird animals and we have good food and well you'll see I don't really want to go into detail and talk for hours!" Rosi said smiling at Mai.

"Enough of this! Rosalie why did John leave? What subject was too touchy and why did John leave the priesthood there has to be a reason now spill!" Lin snapped shocking everyone in the room except for Naru and Rosi.

 **Damn! Lin lost his composure. Nothing usually bothers him so why is this bothering him?**

"Well you see the subject is none of your business Lin and John left the priesthood because none of your business happened and because he wanted to." Rosi said patting Lin on the arm because she couldn't reach his head.

"Rosalie it'd be nice if you would tell us what is going on with John and what happened. We are his friends. You don't have to but believe me we all want to help him whether we show it or not." Naru said walking up to Rosi and putting his hand on her shoulder.

 **WHAT?! He showed emotion! Somebody call an ambulance we need to get Naru to the hospital he's broken!**

"I will consider that Oli!" Rosi said winking at Naru and walking up to me and Yasu and sitting in between us on the couch.

Lin POV

 **I shouldn't have snapped like that. But I know them. But how! How do I know them? How do I know Rosalie and John Brown? Something is wrong. John was always so happy! He's changed. A lot. He snapped at me the day he got here and he hasn't said a word to me since. He got hurt. I think someone hurt him and that's why he's no longer a priest! No...I don't know...maybe. Well I can't get Rosi to talk about it so I'll just have to wait until she's ready to tell us in her own time.**

 **Wait! Rosi never said her last name was Brown! Could it be an alias? A fake last name?**


	9. Chapter 8

Masako POV 

"John. John. Hey wake up. Come on wake up. Please" I said shaking a sleeping John.

 **I'm making no progress! I've been at this for thirty minutes!! How is he still asleep?!?**

"John we leave for Australia tomorrow and Naru called he wants us at the office in an hour! It's been thirty minutes since he called! John!" I yelled shaking him harder.

"I'm up. I'm up." John mumbled sitting up fast with his eyes still closed.

"Are you sure you're up John?" I asked my cheeks turning pink.

"Huh oh yea yea I'm up what is it we gotta do mate? Something about the case and Naru..."John said looking up at me for the first time since he sat up.

 **Damnit John!**

"Yea we have to be at the office at 8. John it's like 7:35!" I exclaimed looking at the time on my phone.

 **How are we going to make it to the office in time we have like twenty minutes to walk to Shibuya and that's a thirty minute drive! We have to walk!**

"John come on we have to go now." I said trying my best to pull him up off the couch.

"Alright I'm coming!" John said laughing and jumping up off the couch.

"I'm sorry Masa come on let's go! If Naru has anything to say about us being late he can say it to me" John said grabbing my hand and grinning at me.

-10 minutes later-

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Shibuya is that way" I said giggling as he took a wrong turn.

"I knew that!" John said blushing bright red while turning around and walking in the direction I pointed out.

phone ringing*

"Hello" I said answering my cellphone.

"Where are you and John, Ms.Hara?" Naru asked.

"Oh we're on the way we will be there in a little while." I told him.

"I told you to be here at 8 it's 8:3..." Naru was saying before John snatched my phone out of my hand.

"Hello Mr. Davis." John said.

-Naru reply -

"Yes we are on the way. "

-Naru reply-

"No it's not her fault we'll be there when we get there so quit complainin mate! Goodbye Mr. Davis!" John said ending the conversation and handing me back my phone.

"John wha why did I can't believe you did that Naru is going to be pissed when we get there!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Oh well I'll deal with it. What's he gonna do?" John asked me with a smirk

"Well I don't know I don't think he'll do anything except glare at you." I said while John pretended to be terrified

"That sounds terrible! What should I do?! A glare from Naru will shatter my soul into a million pieces! I'll die of fear!" John exclaimed stopping and dropping to his knees trying to hold back his laughter and failing miserably

"Come on drama queen let's go" I said pulling him up.

"I'm sorry." John said laughing which resulted in us both laughing like crazy people.

No POV

At the office*

"You're late!" Naru said

"No I'm on ti... oh your talking about John and Masako whoops sorry!" Mai exclaimed blushing bright red.

"Yea I know. So what'd ya call us in for Mr. Davis? A spot of tea? Or are you finally going to tell us about the case?" John asked a dumbstruck Naru.

"Well I was going to ask Mai to make some tea but now I guess I'm not going to. I have something that might interest you John it's about the case. Actually it's about the company we will be working with while there." Naru stated catching both the twins attention.

"We will be working with Mr. Samuel Nite. He's the head of the biggest psychic research company in Australia and the second biggest in the world. Perhaps you know him? John? Rosi?" Lin cut in before Naru could continue.

All eyes were on John and Rosi.


	10. Chapter 9

John POV

 **Mr.Samuel Nite! Why do I have a feeling that Grandfather planned this!**

 **Of course! I knew it, he would never let me leave that easily. I should have guessed he would pull something like this! He was too happy when I left! I'm so stupid! Well I can't get out of this. Might as well tell them everything.**

"No no we don't... we"

"Ro stop." I said cutting her off.

"Yes Mr. Koujo we do know him. Very well actually." I stated.

"He's our grandfather." I said glaring at Naru

"I see. Well thank you John for finally telling us ." Naru said giving me a small genuine smile.

"So what exactly is this case about Naru?" Ayako asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well as you already know we will be working with another team. John and Rosi will have to decide if they are going to work with us or with Mr. Nite." Naru said ignoring Ayako.

"So John? Rosi? Who are you going to work with the majority of the time?" Naru asked looking at Rosi.

"How about there is no majority of the time. How about we all work together, no choosing teams." Lin said looking at Naru with a glare.

"Fine. As you know the case is located in Australia. Where in Australia I honestly have no clue. For the first week we will be briefed on the case." Naru said

"Where will we be staying?" Ayako asked slightly panicked.

"At Mr. Nites manor. And since we have his grandchildren we don't need to hire a guide." Naru said gesturing to me and Rosi.

"Wait so you don't even know what this case is about Naru? And you took it? " Mai asked in disbelief.

"Yes"

"You took it because our grandfather asked your father to ask you to take it didn't you Oliver?" Rosi asked.

"Yes I did your grandfather is a very respected man and it would not be wise to decline his invitation." Naru said to Rosi.

"John ? Rosi? Do you guys work with your grandfather?" Yasu inquired.

"Yes we do. So does our little sister Sarah when she's needed." I replied.

"Wait. You said when she's needed. Does she have psychic abilities? How old is she?" Monk asked.

"Yes, she's a medium. She's six. Actually everyone who works for my grandfather has abilities." I mumbled looking at my feet.

 **They're about to ask.**

"Wait so you and Rosi!?" Ayako exclaimed making Masako jump.

"Yes we do" Rosi said laughing.

 _"Should we tell them everything brother? And I mean everything. " Rosi asked._

 _"I don't know Ro." I told her._

 **I honestly don't know what they'll say if they know everything. They're my friends can I trust them and tell them about myself and my past. Will they look at me differently or hate me or will they treat me and look at me the same as they do now?**

Rosi POV

 _"Should we tell them everything brother? And I mean everything. " I asked._

" _I don't know Ro." John said looking at me._

 _"We don't have to tell them anything John and you know that." I said looking at my brother._

 _"Let's not tell them everything. For now let's just tell them about our link" John said offering me a weak smile._

"My brother and I share a telepathic link and we can astral project as well" I said as everyone stared at us in shock.

"John why didn't you tell us?" Monk asked my brother.

"Why would I? And even if I did it's not like I would have used my powers anyway. They were locked away. Dormant. For three years. I had no reason to use them. I didn't need them so why use them." John said smiling weakly at the monk.

" Did you lock your powers away on purpose John?" Lin asked as everyone stared at my brother for the answer that I knew the answer to.

"Yes. I did. And now I can control them and not be pulled into a different plane every time I close my eyes." John said staring straight at Lin seeming to challenge him to say anything more about the subject.

"John I think it's time we head back to the hotel we have to get up early tomorrow." I said placing a hand on my brothers shoulder.

"Yea you're right Ro. Goodnight everyone." John said as we walked out the door.

\- five minutes later-

"Wait!"

"Huh?" John said turning around only to have Mai slam into him with full force while Masako stopped to catch her breath beside me.

"Ouch what the heck Mai?" John said rubbing the back of his head Mai sitting almost completely on top of him.

"Sorry sorry sorry." Mai said jumping up and bowing over and over again.

"It's alright Mai what'd y'all need?" John said getting up and standing beside me with Masako.

"Well I had a dream and I... Um well I was wondering if you would fill in the missing pieces of the story because well it was about you and Rosi." Mai said looking at John and then at me.

"Sure Mai we can talk at the hotel." I said as I started walking

"Ok hey Rosi would it be alright if me and Masako stayed with you guys at the hotel tonight?" Mai asked me with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah that'd be fine mate, besides we wouldn't want you two to walk out here alone at night. Of course you can stay with us we will have to set up the couch bed" John said smiling a real smile.

 **I've missed that smile.**

-at the hotel-

"So Mai what happened in your dream?"

"Well like I said you and John were in it and so was your brother and you guys looked around eleven or twelve and your brother looked maybe fifteen or so and you guys were all watching some movie, the movie looked weird it was called the Babbadook or something like that and Rosi you didn't want to watch it but you did anyway because it was Joey's birthday. In the dream neither of you ever mentioned how old he was though. I saw a little bit of the dream through your eyes Rosi. And I well um during that part I was you but anyway after the scene changed I was just watching again and you guys were at a lake. Joey was fishing and you and John had your feet in the water. It was a very pretty lake. And you all seemed so happy and then Rosi you slipped and went under." Mai said pausing to look up at me.

"And I didn't know how to swim so John and Joey jumped in after me and had to call an ambulance. I was out for a week. During that week our father came back and Joey was with me while John was at home. Alone. Yes I remember that. I remember waking up and being told I was asleep for an entire week and when I asked where John was Joey started crying telling me he should have been there. Our father put my brother in a coma for half a month. It hurts to remember that. You know I was terrified that I was never going to be able to talk to him again but the past is the past. Mai I'm sorry if there is more to your dream I don't want to hear it at the moment." I said unclenching my fists and sending her a small weak smile.

 **It was like a dam burst and I couldn't quit talking about what happened.**

Masako looks sad and John looks mad I shouldn't have brought it up Mai might not have even saw that part in her dream.

"It's alright you actually filled in the part I was missing" Mai said with a sad smile

"You didn't know why he was in a coma right? That's the part you were missing?" I asked her.

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 10

*Warning*

*Language In This Chapter!*

John POV 

**Damnit Ro! You just had to bring that up! We shouldn't have accepted this case! What was I thinking letting her cometo Japan with me I was only supposed to be here for a week! And now we're going home tomorrow and working a case that is starting to become very personal. I just hope grandfather doesn't drag Sarah into this. If he does I'm going to be pissed, she's just six!**

 **I feel funny.**

"John!" A voice yelled.

"Earth to John."

"Are you there?"

"John wake up please!"

 **Wake up?**

"He fell!"

"Shit! He's out cold!"

"Let's get him off of the floor"

"Mai can you call Lin tell him it's an emergency. This has never happened tell him to hurry" I heard Rosi exclaim.

 **Wait a minute. What? Why does Lin need to come? I'm am I astral projecting? I am. Ok. That's why everything is weird looking and why my body is on the floor, but I'm not. I haven't done this in a while. It hurts. I need to get back to my body.**

 **I can't move. I don't understand. What's going on? I can't move! Why can't I move, this has never happened before! I I don't...I don't know what to do! It's getting dark. I can't see! Ro! Rosi! Help me! I don't know what to do!**

"John. John can you hear me? It's Lin. You need to wake up just think about waking up focus on my voice. This is very serious John you need to wake up."

"Follow my voice"

"John if you don't wake up I'm calling an ambulance! I know you hate riding in them so wake up."

 **Rosi? Wake up. Voice? Ambulance? Hospital? Ambulance hospital? Am I ok? It's serious. What's serious? I don't know? Where am I?**

 **Why is it so dark?**

"Call the ambulance he's not snapping out of it."

"Lin is he going to be ok?!?"

"Lin?"

"Lin!"

"Rosalie calm down. I need you to call your grandfather he would know best what's going on. Mai did you call the ambulance?"

"Yes they're on their way."

"Lin he's hurting Lin it hurts my head it hurts"

 **It hurts. Everything hurts. I just want to wake up. I want to wake up. I can't. Why why can't I wake up!**

 _"John calm down."_

 **Calm? That voice. Joey?**

 _"Brother?"_

 _"John you really need to wake up. You are on the way to the hospital. Yes it's me. You're astral projecting_. _You know that."_

 _"So I'm not dead?"_

 _"What! No! Why would oh yeah sorry no John you're not dead." Joey said laughing his form coming into view_

 _"Joey."_

 _"Hey don't get all emotional on me bro I've always been here for you you've just been blocking me."_

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Joey I should have been there I shouldn't have kept that promise! I should have told someone but I didn't why why wouldn't you let me tell!? Why! You'd still be alive and that bastard would be locked up! "_

 _"John! Calm down. Please the past is the past. There is nothing you or I could do about it now. Anyway we have company."_

 _"Nar... no Gene? Mai?"_

 _"John! You're ok! You've been out for two days!" Mai exclaimed._

 _"Two days?"_

 _Joey said I was on the way to the hospital._

 _"Time moves faster on the astral plane, John." Joey explained._

 _"Please wake up John. Rosi she's falling apart. So is Masako. We all are. Your grandfather is here too so is your mother and oh my goodness your little sister is adorable! And.."_

 _"Mai focus" Gene said placing a hand on Mai's shoulder._

 _"Sarah. Sarah is here? I need to wake up. Joey why can't I wake up? I want to wake up."_

 _"John. Calm down now." Joey said placing his hand on my head like he used to do when I would get upset._

 _"I... ok."_

 _"Gene? Is this going to be like the other dreams?" Mai asked fear evident in her voice._

 _"I don't know Mai. I don't know." Gene said looking at me with a sad smile._

 **I think I'm about to see something I don't want to see. I think I know who I'm about to see. I don't want to relive this. I just want to wake up.**


	12. Chapter 11

_So this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter and it takes place on the astral plane so a lot of it is going to be in regular text. Um there is some language in this chapter just a warning .*_

Joey POV

 **John has changed a lot. I don't want him to have to go through this and Mai should not have to see this. I don't think John wants her to see this.**

 **I can't do anything about it though! I can't stop this.**

 **John doesn't need to see this again. It broke him. I broke him. All I ever tried to do was protect him, but I'm the one that broke him. I watched him fall apart after I died. I watched him try to save me by bandaging my wrists I shouldn't have took those pills. I would still be with him if I hadn't of took those pills. It's my fault.**

"Joey? Are you alright?" John asked me with a frown.

"Yea I'm fine." I said smiling at him and Mai, who looked like she didn't believe me.

"Liar." John mumbled.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Liar, I called you a liar Joey! You're not fine! I'm not fine! We're all not fine! Dammit all to hell! I just want to wake up and I don't want Mai to have to watch my past like a sad fucking movie! She shouldn't have to it's not fair to her! And we're just sitting here! I want to wake up and make sure my sisters are okay! So what's wrong? Don't even try lying Joey it was never your strong suit. So tell me!" John yelled leaving me speechless, Mai and Gene looked just as shocked.

Mai POV

 **I've never heard John talk like this. He doesn't look like the John I know. He looks completely shattered and angry.**

 **If I remember correctly Joey committed suicide by slitting his wrists and overdosing and John found him.**

 **Is that why he snapped? John said it happened when he was fifteen so that was eight years ago? Yeah I think so.**

"Mai pay attention the scenes changing" Gene said snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Gene? What am I about to see?" I whispered.

"I think we are about to see the day Joey committed suicide" Gene whispered in my ear looking towards the two brothers in front of us.

" John I'm sorry. I know you don't want to see this but I'm here for you" I said walking up and hugging him.

"Thank you Mai. It means a lot" John said smiling a genuine smile.

"I'm just sorry you have to see this" he said looking down at his feet.


	13. Chapter 12

**No POV**

 **A boy who looks to be about seventeen is having a race with his younger brother.**

"John you're never going to make the track team if molasses can beat you!" The boy yelled to his younger brother who was falling behind.

"Joey I already...told ... you I'm not trying out for track!" John yelled out of breath.

"Well I can see why c'mon we are going to get some ice cream." Joey said stopping suddenly almost causing his brother to collide with him full force.

"We...just...ran... _seven_ laps...and you want to...to get ice cream?!?" John yelled in disbelief.

"Yup" Joey said flipping his black hair out of his bright green eyes.

"That's stupid!" John yelled.

"Your stupid!"

"Then how come I skipped two grades? I'm in your graduating class!" John teased.

"Hey I'm smart!" Joey yelled punching his brothers arm playfully.

"Wait you are? So you've been acting? I thought you were really stupid Joey! Why didn't you tell us? Mother is going to be thrilled!" John exclaimed.

"Shut up _smart ass!_ " Joey yelled

" _At least mines smart and not dumb."_ John replied with a smirk.

"You know sometimes I really miss being an only child. No, not sometimes! All the time!" Joey exclaimed dramatically.

•••time skip brought to you by Lin's shiki•••

"Flavor?" The man at the ice cream shop asked.

"Chocolate! John?"

"Oh _mint chocolate chip_ please." John said smiling at the man behind the counter who grunted in response.

"Well he doesn't seem to happy now does he, John?" Joey asked as they walked to a table and sat down.

"No. He doesn't. Why does it matter? You've never really cared before?" John asked looking at his brother in confusion.

"Well neither do you. I well I mean you don't seem happy. What happened?" Joey said looking at his brother.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I just got into an argument with grandfather. That's all." John said looking down at the table like it was about to turn into a unicorn and start tap dancing.

"No, John that's not all you're lying" Joey said right as the man brought them their ice cream.

"Sir?" John said suddenly, his attention behind the man, instead of on him.

"Yes? " the man asked turning back around to face him.

"I just wanted to say I hope your day gets better and I'm sorry for your loss but Naomi is always going to be with you in spirit." John said his attention finally on the man.

"How did you..." the man started to ask, but John just got up and walked away.

"Wait! Kid!" The man yelled running after John who stopped immediately.

"Thank you! I don't know how you knew that, I'm not sure I want to know but thank you!" The man said smiling brightly while shaking John's hand.

"I take it you saw a spirit then?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Yes he lost his only child she looked about seven years old. I feel bad for him I couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt." John said in a flat tone ,almost no emotion in his voice.

 _His eyes were a different story._

"Wait." Joey said stopping dead in his tracks.

"JOHN? How much did you tip him?!?" Joey yelled.

"Only $60." John said unfazed.

"$60!!! John! That's a lot for ice cream!!" Joey yelled

"Come on let's go home John." Joey sighed.

"M'kay."

Well here is part one of two? I am planning for a part two, but there may be more

I hope you enjoyed reading!!


	14. Chapter 13

**No POV**

"Come on John! Keep up!" Joey yelled, a smile gracing his face.

"I'm hurrying brother! Slow down dammit!" John yelled trying to keep up with his brother.

"John mother is not going to be happy if we miss dinner, because you're slower than molasses! Come on that's it! Faster John!" Joey yelled as John ran faster.

"Joey" John yelled.

"Why'd you stop mate?" John asked with a grin that quickly disappeared when he saw the look of panic on Joey's face.

"He's back. John he's back!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey what about mum and Ro?!" John asked beginning to panic.

"John I want you to go find Sebby, ok?"

"But..." John started to protest.

"Look at me run to Sebby's house and tell him I need his help with my calculus homework ok?" Joey said looking at John.

"What you don't take calculus? Joey?"

"Just go! Trust me." Joey said as he started running towards the house he called home.


	15. Short Note

Cliffhanger!

Who's back?Who's Sebby?

Please let me know what you think! :)

I'm so sorry that there are so many cliffhangers.

Forgive me.

Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 14

John's POV 

**Calculus homework? Joey? What about Ro? What about mum? Why do I need to get Sebby? I need to run faster!**

"SEBBY SEBBY OPEN THE DOOR" I yelled pounding on Sebby's front door.

"Whatttttt do you want JAWN?!" Sebby yelled opening the door.

"I...I Joey...Joey said he needed help with his calculus homework but I don't know why he doesn't even take calculus and...and just please..." I said looking at Sebby who had a look of panic on his face.

"Mom!" Sebby yelled inside the house

"What is it Sebby?" Shelly, Sebby's mother asked coming to the door.

"Take John in the house I'm going to help Joey! Don't let him leave!" Sebby yelled grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me through the door.

"SEBBY no I'm coming with you! Let me go please!" I begged trying to catch up to him.

"John. Stop come back in the house." Shelly said pulling me back to her home.

"John tell me do you know what's going on" she asked me.

 **I can't tell her.**

"I can't tell you." I mumbled.

"He beats you doesn't he? Your dad. You're not a clumsy person John. I figured it out a while ago but Joey begged me not to say anything. So I didn't. I should have told someone who could help you and your brother. I'm sorry." She said bringing me into a hug.

"Aunt Shelly it's not your fault." I said returning her hug.

"Aunt Shelly I'm sorry, but I'm going to help Joey and you're not going to stop me"

"I know. Go. And John be careful please." Aunt Shelly said kissing the top of my head.

Sebby's POV

 **That Bastard! How dare he! I hope Joey is ok. I shouldn't have listened to Joey I shouldn't have let him stop me from killing that bastard! He didn't tell me if Aunt Hana was home with Rosi. Please don't let them be there! Please let Joey be alright.**

 **I don't see a car so that means he must have left.**

"Joey!" I yelled walking into the house

"Joey! Answer me are you here?"

"Jo..." I started to yell

"Sebby where's Joey!?" John yelled running through the front door.

"John! Why are you here? I told you to stay at my house!" I yelled.

"I don't care where's my brother?" John said coldly, running through the house looking for Joey.

 **He's scared. I have never seen John this upset. I...**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my aunt Hana walking through the front door.

"Sebby? What are you doing here where's..." she started to ask

"Joey! JOEY! JOEY PLEASE WAKE UP! Wake up! SEBBY!" John was yelling Hana took off down the hall.

I followed quickly.

"MUM HE ISNT BREATHING!" John yelled tears streaming down his face.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Hana yelled looking at me.

I nodded. It's all I could do.

I pulled out my cellphone and called emergency services. Behind me John had bandaged Joey's wrists and was now attempting CPR. It was all in vain.

He's dead. Joey is dead.


	17. Chapter 15

John POV 

The sign read:

"In loving memory of Joey Alexander Nite"

 **It's hard to believe that three days ago we were running track and eating ice cream. And then it all changed.**

 **There was so much blood. Joey didn't wake up.**

 **He wouldn't wake up.**

 **I did everything I could, and it was for nothing.**

 **He's dead and I'll never see him again.**

 **Mum is forcing me to be here.**

 **I don't think I can take this any longer.**

 **I can't go in there.**

 **I can't see my brother in a coffin.**

 **I can't see him like that. I can't see him...dead.**

 **I knew he was dead, but I just couldn't give up.**

 **I just want him to wake up. I want my older brother back! I want my brother.**

 **Mr. Tim told me that "God" has a plan for everyone. Well I honestly don't see the logic of his "plan"!**

 **Mr.Tim "father" Monroe told me that everything was going to be ok.**

 **Everything is definitely not ok.**

 **I'm not ok.**

 **I'll never be ok.**

"John? John? Hey it's ok. Brother, please we need to go in now." Rosi said trying to get me to go into the funeral parlor where Joey was.

"Ro. I can't. I can't. Please don't make me. Rosalie he he's dead please don't make me go in there I don't want to see him please." I begged tears rolling down my face.

"John hey look at me. Look at me. You can do this. I'm right beside you. I'll help you through this." Rosi said taking my hand and pulling me through the doors into the parlor.

"Rosalie stop. Stop!" I yelled.

 **I can't breathe. I want to go home. He looks like he's just sleeping. But I know he's not going to wake up. I can't be in here no more I need to go.**

"John? You're ok. Ok? John they're going to want you to speak. Is that ok?" Mum asked coming up to me and pulling me into one of the pews.

"I don't know. I I'll try mother. I just I don't know" 

"John you don't have to if you don't want to." Rosi told me.

"I would like to ask Joey's brother and sister to come up and say a few words now." Mr. Tim said stepping away from the altar.

"John?"

 **I can do this.**

"John? Come on."

 **I'm doing this for Joey**

 **Just breathe in 1..2..3..4**

 **Out 4..3..2..1.**

"John?"

"I'm coming Ro." I mumbled getting up and walking to the altar.

"You ok?" Rosi asked 

"Yea I'm ok. I'm ok."

"You going to talk or do you want me to?" Rosi asked taking my hand in hers

"I will." I said stepping behind the altar podium thing. 

"Ok um well you all knew ...Joey as a funny and smart and kind person..but he wasn't.

He was not just funny, smart, and kind. He was a smart, funny, and annoying idiot. 

He was my best friend.

He was the only person I knew that would want ice cream after running seven laps." I started, my voice cracking up.

"He loved fishing, drawing, and dancing. He used to dance around the living room singing random stuff. His favorite song to sing was the song in high school musical where they're at a baseball game. You guys know which one I'm talkin bout right? 

But yeah he was..he was Joey and he loved his mother, brother, and sister. 

And we love him. And now he's gone... And um I don't know what to do anymore because he was always here when I needed advice or when I was upset. My brother is gone and I can't get him back. 

None of us can. And I just wanted to say that if there is a God or if Joey is here in spirit, because at least I know they are real, that he was the best and I'm going to miss him forever and if I talk in front of you all anymore I'm going to break down and yea thank you all for showing your love and sympathy goodbye" I said stepping away from the altar taking one last look at Joey dressed in his baby blue suit laying in that black shiny coffin and ran out the door.


	18. Chapter 16

Mai POV 

**John? Gene? Joey? Where did every body go?**

"Mai?"

"Joey where's John and Gene?" I asked.

"They are still watching the flashback I think,just not this part Mai. I didn't want John to see this part so I tried stopping this dream, but I guess I didn't. " Joey said.

"So only we are seeing this part?"

"Yes I think so Mai." 

"What are we seeing exactly?" I asked him.

"The week after my funeral. John he he tried to kill himself."

 **Kill himself?**

 **John?**

 **John wanted to die.**

"Joey? Do you think John would ever try to k..kill himself again? Is that why you didn't want him to see this? "

 **Please say no.**

"Yes. Mai promise me something. Promise me that you won't tell John about what you're about to see. He.. He was broken and it was my fault. And I'm sorry you have to see this." Joey said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey please don't cry. It's all going to be ok. This is the last part right?" I whispered wiping the tears off his cheek and he nodded.

"You know you remind me of my aunt Shelly. You're always putting others before yourself. She was like that. Mai thank you for everything." Joey said pulling me into a hug.

Then it began.


	19. Chapter 17

***Suicide is mentioned in this chapter.***

No POV 

A kid with pastel colored hair running from his problems.

Pushing his way through the unusually packed side walk.

He has tears running down his face in a constant stream.

No one is paying any attention to him. He doesn't care.

He's dead inside. He's broken. He doesn't know what to do. He just wants the pain to end. He hates himself. He hates himself for not being strong. He hates himself for being useless. He can't think straight no more. He thinks of his cousin's panicked face, his aunt's face full of regret for keeping a secret she shouldn't have, he thinks of his twin's choked sobs, and his mothers empty eyes. It's his fault. He should have been with his brother. If he'd have been there. If. He had. It should have been him. He shouldn't be here, his brother should.

He wants to just sleep forever.

He thinks of his brother lying in that black shiny casket in his baby blue suit with his black hair that usually hung in front of his bright green eyes that were now closed forever styled to perfection. His brother is gone forever. He's never going to see him smile again.

"Hey kid watch it!" A man in a business suit yelled pushing the boy to the ground.

"Fuck you!" The boy yelled after the man who was now walking away.

The boy pushed himself off the hard concrete and started walking.

He walked to a place he never wanted to go again. The place his father beat the hell out of him and his brother every time he laid eyes on them. The place his brother took his own life. The place he called home.

His own personal hell.

He walked through the door and down the hall to his room.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out paper and a pen. He wrote a note to the people he cared about.

The note read:

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Faking a smile is so much easier than facing the truth.**

 **But I'm tired of smiling.**

 **I don't know who I am anymore.**

 **Every day is a battle and I'm tired of fighting. I'm losing myself more and more every fucking day and I can't stand it! I can't escape my own thoughts.**

 **They tell me I'm worthless.**

 **A freak.**

 **Fat.**

 **A mistake.**

 **The voices in my head are trying to kill me.**

 **And they have finally won.**

 **Goodbye.**

 **~Jonathan Chance Nite**

A woman with short blonde hair rushed through the front door of her home calling her son's name. Each time she called his name she got louder and louder, still no reply.

She ran down the hallway to her son's bedroom to find the door locked.

"JOHN!" She yelled banging on the door.

No reply

"JOHN! JOHN PLEASE!" She yelled on the verge of panicking.

She's already lost one child she can't lose another. She can't lose her baby boy.

"DAD!" She yelled

A white haired man in a suit and tie came running down the hallway

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED! HE WONT ANSWER ME!"

"SEBBY HELP ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN NOW!" The man yelled to the young man standing beside him.

They broke the door down on their third try to find the boy with pastel colored hair sitting on the floor in a puddle of blood. He was unconscious and barely breathing. They saw the note sitting beside him stained red and the blade beside it.

An ambulance was called.

The boy survived.

He wished he hadn't.

He quit eating.

He quit sleeping.

He was broken.

Even though he was alive, he felt dead.

He's hungry. But he doesn't feel like eating.

He's tired. But he can't sleep. He's scared of the nightmares he'll have.

He's sad but he can't cry no more.

He's suicidal but he can't die.


	20. Note

**_* Hi! I just wanted to say that this was very hard for me to write and it still feels like too much._**

 ** _I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the depressing vibe in this chapter but its very important to this story. And I also wanted to say if you have ever suffered from depression, anxiety, or have been suicidal or you still are. You are amazing because you're still here and you're a strong and beautiful and I fucking love you if anyone ever needs to talk, please message me! I'm very socially awkward and I probably won't be able to help that much but I'll do what I can. Stay strong my friends. You're worth it. ~tayterchip*_**


	21. Chapter 18

**Present time not a flashback**

Mai POV

"Goodbye Mai I'll see you again." Joey stated hugging me as the dream started to end.

"Mai. MAI. MAI!"

"Wah I'm up Ayako! What is i..." I started.

"John?" I asked seeing the boy I've come to see as my brother laughing at my little outburst.

"You're awake?"

"Yes Mai I'm awake!" John said cheer fully with a big grin.

"He's awake, but he's a little high from the medicine Mai." Ayako whispered in my ear.

"I can tell." I giggled.

 **I think the saddest people always try their hardest to make people happy because they know what it's like to feel absolutely worthless and they don't want anyone else to feel like that.**

 **That's what John does.**


	22. Chapter 19

I am so sorry about all these cliff hangers! I swear, I don't mean to leave you hanging every chapter. It just kind of happens :( sorry. Now to the story!

Rosi and John's mother is an empath (she can feel others emotions), but she rarely uses her powers unless she's on a case.

John and Rosi got their young looks from her :) *

Hana POV (John's mother)

 **John needs to wake up.**

 **Father doesn't know what happened and neither do the doctors.**

 **He's been out for three days now.**

 **Sarah finally let me drag her away from John's side and back to the hotel room with Rosi and Yasu and the Monk.**

 **His friends have rarely left his side.**

 **They all care about him and now I see why he was reluctant to come back to Japan. He didn't want them to hate him for not telling them who he really was.**

 **They are all so sad that he hasn't woke up yet.**

 **But Rosi is the worst.**

 **She's taking this harder than everyone else. She's probably remembering the last time he was out like this.**

 **John's friends are nice and different.**

 **There is the monk Taki..something who likes the red headed priestess. He reminds me of Joey and he's funny.**

 **The priestess Ayako is kind of stuck up but she cares about her friends and my son so I say we will get along just fine.**

 **Oliver Davis he's very cold towards his friends, but you can see that he really does care. He is nothing like his mother or his brother, he's more like his father.**

 **Lin Koujo has not said a word to me or anyone else other than my father and Oliver. I prefer it that way. I don't know how I feel about him.**

 **The boy named Yasu has been sitting with Rosi and comforting her.**

 **He likes her. A lot.**

 **He's also been distracting Sarah by playing I Spy with her. He's a good kid. He reminds me of John. John used to be sarcastic and happy go lucky just like Yasu.**

 **The girl who has been asleep since I got here around noon yesterday when our plane landed I think her name is Mai?**

 **I don't know what to think about her, although I have to say I'm impressed. I heard about her developing abilities and well anyone who can sleep as long as she has it's impressive.**

 **She seems like a sweet girl. I remember the way John talked about his friends in Japan I remember him talking about her.**

 **The medium.**

 **Masako Hara.**

 **She has not left my son's side once. She even rode in the ambulance with him. She won't eat or sleep and she refuses to leave him unless the doctors ask her to.**

 **She loves him.**

 **I don't need to be an empath to feel the strong emotions radiating from her.**

 **She's very pretty. She has dark blue eyes they're almost purple and a beautiful smile.**

 **My son talked about her as well. He missed her the most after he left Japan. He told me he would always ride with her to the cases they went on and that she was just an amazing person.**

 **Rosi likes Masako as well she told me over the phone that she hoped they became sister in laws!**

 **I haven't spoken to her yet. She only speaks when spoken to by her friends and I'm hoping she'll speak to me.**

 **I want to get to know these people. The people my son let into his life. John never had a lot of friends and the ones he did have weren't that close to him.**

"Masako? Come with me. Please." I said walking through the door of my son's hospital room putting my hand on her shoulder.

"But what if he wakes up?" She whispered.

"He will soon, I hope and he'll understand if you went to get something to eat." I stated.

"I'm not hungry." She said looking down at her feet.

"Well you're eating anyway. And besides I want to talk to you. So come on, get up! John will still be here when we get back either awake or asleep and don't worry Mai is here with him. Hell he will probably wake up before her anyway." I said pulling her out into the hall.

"I guess you're right." She said smiling and glancing back into the room one last time.

"So Masako?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do you say we have a girls day? John will be ok and I think we both need a break from reality right now and I know John hates it when people are sad because of him." I said as we walked out the hospital doors.

"I don't know I just..." she started bringing her hand up to cover her mouth while she spoke, then realizing this she put her hand back down quickly.

"Come on we're going to eat and then go shopping. And then we are going to come back here and stay with John. Ok?" I asked her with a smile

"Ok." She said smiling


	23. Chapter 20

Masako POV 

**We ended up eating at a very fancy restaurant and Ms. Nite would not let me pay for my meal.**

 **And then we went shopping.**

 **Ms. Nite is amazing. She's really nice and funny. We talked and had a good time.**

 **She showed me pictures of John and Rosi and Sarah and even Joey. And she even showed me videos! John has changed a lot!**

 **He used to have pastel and black colored hair. Pastel pink , green, blue, purple, blonde, and then some black. He was a lot more carefree then.**

 **She showed me a video of John and Joey singing karaoke. They were both really good actually.**

 **It was funny, they were dancing to the songs, and I have never seen John look so happy.**

 **I had fun with Ms. Nite, I got to know more about her and her children mainly John and Rosi.**

"How may I help you?" The lady at the hospital desk asked.

"We're here to see my son John Nite." Ms. Nite said to the woman 

"Oh! Oh go right on up he's awake now he was asking for you and I'm assuming the young lady with you is Masa? Am I right?" She exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Yes. He's awake? How long has he been awake?" I asked blushing brightly.

"He's been awake maybe thirty minutes he's still kind of loopy though the doc gave him some pain medicine, because he was hurting." She said smiling again

"Ok thank you! Come on Masa!" Ms. Nite said winking at me which made me turn a deep shade of red.

We walked into John's room to see Mai playing with Sarah, and Ayako and Monk arguing about who slept longer Mai or John. Oliver and Lin were speaking with John's grandfather. 

Rosi and Yasu were sitting by John.

Yasu was making jokes and John was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. 

It was a beautiful sight.

John quit laughing when he saw us and smiled brightly causing Yasu and Rosi to look at us for the first time since we entered the room.

"Hi mum! Hi Masako!" He exclaimed waving at us like a little kid.

"Hi sweetie! How high is he?" Ms. Nite asked laughing 

"Um well he asked me how to blink?

And then he started crying, because I told him that he winked instead of blinked. Does that answer your question?" Yasu said laughing.

"Hey John." I said sitting down beside him smiling.

"Masa? You look tired." John said looking at me slightly frowning.

"I'm okay. John I'm just glad you're okay." I whispered

"How are you feeling John?" Ms. Nite asked him

"I'm great mum!" John said smiling again.

"Of course you are sweet heart." Ms. Nite said hugging John. 

"Mum where's Sebby?" John asked grinning from ear to ear.

"He's still in Australia John" Ms. Nite said to John who looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Oh." John mumbled sadly.


	24. Chapter 21

Mr. Nite's POV (John's grandfather)

"Oliver. Lin. Please excuse me for a minute." I said bowing and walking over to the doctor standing at the door.

"How is he?" I asked the doctor.

"You were right Mr. Nite he is under weight and according to his history I would say he has not been eating like he should. His disorder could make a reappearance." Doctor Mcoyo said, confirming my suspicions.

"Thank you Doctor" I said bowing and walking over to my daughter and grandchildren.

"John?" I asked.

"Sir?" He asked looking at me.

"Why? You're letting yourself fall back into your old habits. Why?" I asked him.

John looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I..I don't know what...what your talking about." He stuttered.

"Yes you do." I stated.

"John?" Rosi asked on the verge of tears.

"What's going on?" Mai asked walking over to us.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you Mai it's between family but...I" I started.

"Shut up. Just get out Grandfather." John said harshly.

"Jo..."

"Just go dad I'll talk to him." Hanna said giving me a hug and walking with me to the door.

"Alright. Hanna tell them they're his friends they may be able to help him." I told her and then I left. 

**I shouldn't have let him come back here.**


	25. Chapter 22

I listened to Tanner Patrick's cover "True Colors" and Rihanna's song "Sledgehammer" while writing this chapter. I highly recommend them.

Masako POV

"Hey John will you tell me what your grandfather was talking about?" I asked.

Everyone has gone home already and Ms. Nite is asleep on one of the couches across the room from us.

"John? Please? At least talk to me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"What are you sorry for? John what's wrong?"

"I...I um it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said looking away from me and to his mother asleep on the couch.

"I never wanted to see her hurt again. Ya know? After Joey killed himself she was broken and well I was to. But she was strong enough to keep it together. I wasn't." He continued a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What do you mean you weren't strong enough? John? What'd you do?" I asked scared of the answer he would give me.

 **I think I already know what he did.**

"I did something that I shouldn't have. And I still regret it." He said vaguely obviously not wanting to tell me.

"John you don't have to tell me I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you hurting. I want you to be happy. But you can trust me. With anything. Ok?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked quietly to say I was taken aback is a huge understatement.

"Why does anyone care? No one ever did before other than my family and a few others but they probably felt obligated to. So why?" He continued quietly looking me in the eyes he looked broken and confused.

 **He really doesn't see all of the people that care about him. He thinks they don't. That they just pretend to.**

"John? Of course I care we all do. If we didn't care if I didn't care do you think I would be here right now? I swear for someone who's obviously very smart you can be such an idiot sometimes. John you're our friend and our family. The team we are your family to. And we all love you. And we will always be here for you." I said hugging him.

"You're the best Masa." He mumbled.

"I don't want to be in here. I hate hospitals."he whispered to me.

"Well maybe you'll be able to leave soon. I don't like hospitals either." I told him.

"Masa are you ok?"

"John you would tell me if something was wrong right? Your grandfather well he was talking to you like you were sick?" I whispered.

"I am. But I'm not. I just had a bad habit that has made a reappearance. I'll be fine." He said giving me a small smile.

"Bad habit?"

"Yea um well promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked me looking me in the eyes.

"I promise."

"Well um I couldn't take it after..after my brother killed himself. I didn't want to...to be alive anymore. So I tried killing myself." He said rubbing his arms and I felt my heart shatter.

 **Suicide?**

"But it obviously didn't work." He said gesturing to himself.

"I was hospitalized and I was depressed. I quit eating and sleeping. So they put me on different medicines and put me in counseling. And I slowly got better and then I came here to Japan and for the first time in a long time I was actually happy. I didn't care that I couldn't tell you guys who I really was. I was happy that I actually had friends." He said smiling brightly.

"And then the team started splitting up because Naru found his brother and left for England. I wanted to stay but my Gramma got sick and they said that she wasn't going to get better so I went back to Australia. After she died I decided I no longer wanted to be a priest and I explained to Father Monroe my reasonings and well they let me go, but they still gave me the rights to perform an exorcism. I thought about coming back but I just didn't. I started working with my grandfather again, but it wasn't the same. He just wasn't himself after Gramma died. It was then that I started falling into my old habits. And it got bad but I didn't let anyone know about it. And then I got a call from Lin about the team getting back together. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't going to come. But Rosi talked me into it. I was scared you guys would hate me. I left without even saying goodbye. I never really had friends so I didn't really know how to. And then I got here and I got to see all of you guys again. And I actually felt like myself again. And I got to know you better and I got to meet Kovu! And I've never felt so happy. And then this happened and I couldn't control my powers. I was pulled into a different plane and I saw my brother, and Mai and Gene showed up. The last few days have been hell. I've had to re watch my past and Mai was forced to as well." He said clenching his fists.

I just hugged him. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Masako? What's wrong? Hey wha why are you crying?" John asked slightly panicked attempting to wipe my tears away while in my death grip of a hug.

"I'm crying because you've been through so much and yet you still smile and I just I'm happy that your here with me. And I just to to think that there was a time when you tried to...to die. I wouldn't have been able to meet you and get to know you, it just it just makes me sad you know, and...and I'm just if I never met you I would have missed out on so much. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I've been able to learn more and more about you and you're honestly just amazing. You make others happy and you're loved. There are people that love you John." I said trying to wipe my tears

"I..." I started to say but I stopped myself.

"What?" John asked me.

"Nothing. Let's just get some sleep, ok John? I'm tired." I said getting up and going to the other couch that was across from Ms. Nite.

"Goodnight Masako." John mumbled.

"Goodnight John. I love you." I said mumbled quietly.

"I love you too Masako." John said smiling.

••••••••about 10 minutes later••••••••••••••

"Masako?"

"Yes John?"

"When I get out of this stupid hospital and before the case if..if we're still going on the case. Do you think we could um go and have lunch and then maybe watch a movie or something? You know if you want to." John asked awkwardly.

"Yes I would love that John." I replied truthfully.

"Really!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." I said giggling.

"Ok g'dnight Masa."


	26. Note *Please Read*

Hello! I am going to be taking a short break on this story. I'm not going to dissappear or anything and I will probably still update frequently with the chapters I already have written. I'm sorry. 

Also.

This story is on Wattpad, but is currently being edited as I go along on here. I have been working on this story for a little over a year and my grammar has since improved. Which is why if you read it on Wattpad the story is not as easy to read as it is on this site. So I hope you will stay with me as I fix holes in this story and do my best to make it worth reading.

Thank you for reading!

~Tayterchip


	27. Chapter 23

Rosi and John's baby sister's name is Sarah. She's six years old about to be seven and has blonde hair and brown eyes. She has the ability to see spirits and communicate with them.-

Two days later

John was discharged from the hospital.

John POV

"Brother! Brother! Since you're out of the hospital can we go get ice cream!?" Sarah asked me while jumping up and down.

"Of course! What kind of ice cream does the princess want?" I asked picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

"Chocolate!!!" She yelled causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Grandfather was currently having a meeting with Naru and Lin about the case. In Naru's office, or lair as Mai calls it.

"Brother?" Sarah asked.

"Yes?"

"Can Masako and Mai go with us? Oh and Ayako and Moonk and Yasu and Rosi too!?" Sarah asked me excitedly.

"Yes of course they can. You have to ask them first though princess. Ok?" I said laughing.

"Ok! Do y'all wanna go with us to get some ice cream!?" She yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah let's go get some ice cream!" Monk yelled jumping up off the couch hitting Ayako in the process.

"Watch it old man! And you don't have to scream!" Ayako yelled hitting him in the back of the head with her purse causing Sarah to laugh.

"Yes let's go get ice cream" Yasu said grabbing Mai and Rosi's arms and pulling them out the door. Ayako and Monk following behind them.

"You coming with us Masako?" I asked.

"Yes I'm coming." She said walking up to us.

••••••• a few minutes later•••••••••••

"Brother! You like Masako! You like her! Oooo you do, don't you?" Sarah whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I do princess now hush." I whispered back.

"Uh uh no I'm not princess no more Masako is princess now!" Sarah whisper yelled.

"No. You're the princess and I'm a king so there fore Masako is a queen." I whispered back to her.

"Lemme down brother lemme down" she yelled.

"Ok. Ok. I'm letting you down." I said letting Sarah down off my shoulders watching her run up to Masako.

 **Oh no.**

"Queen Masako!" She yelled.

 **I'm done. Oh my god. She just. *mental face palm***

"Queen?" Masako asked confused.

"Yea! I'm a princess and you're a queen and my brother is a king and Rosi is also a queen which I guess would make Yasu a king too!" She exclaimed.

"Hey queen Masako my brother likes you" she whisper/shouted to Masako causing me to blush a bright shade of red.

"He does? Well can I tell you something princess Sarah? I like him too!" She whispered loudly her cheeks tinted pink.

 **I feel like my face is on fire.**

"Masako! John! Hurry up you guys are so slow!" Monk yelled back to us.

"Hey why is John red?" Ayako yelled causing Sarah and Masako to laugh

"Oh shut up, just come on let's go." I said grabbing their hands and pulling them both towards the rest of the group.

 **Why? Sarah why?**

"Hey brother?" Sarah asked

"Yes?"

"What kind of ice cream are you going to get?" She asked me.

"Mint chocolate chip." I said without thinking.

"Oh Oki so the same thing you always get" she said matter of factly causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey Ayako! Moonk! What kind of ice cream are you getting?" She asked skipping up to them.

"Vanilla!" Monk yelled

"I'm getting vanilla too." Ayako said looking down at Sarah.

"Mai? Yasu? What kind are you getting?"

"I'm getting chocolate and vanilla." Yasu exclaimed picking Sarah up and swinging her around

"Mai?" She asked after Yasu set her down.

"I'm going to get chocolate Sarah." Mai said smiling.

"Masako? What kind are you going to get?" Sarah asked looking at Masako.

"Strawberry"

"Oh that's what Rosi usually gets too!" Sarah exclaimed.


	28. Chapter 24

Yasu POV 

**I ship. I ship it. Masako and John 5-ever.**

"Hey Sarah so your brother and Masako like each other?" I asked her.

"Yup!" She said popping the 'p'.

"You like Rosi don't you?" She whispered.

"You're very observant so do you know what ship means? Not ship as in the boat."

"Um no. What does it mean?" She asked me.

"It means like a couple that you want to get together. Like I ship Masako with your brother. I want them to start dating. You can ship all kinds of stuff, but you don't need to know any of that." I said smirking.

"So I ship too?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep you can ship too! But don't tell anyone I told you ok?"

"Oki!" She yelled

"Brothe..." Sarah started to say stopping dead in her tracks.

"Sarah?"

"John!" I yelled

 **Oh no! I broke the kid!**

 **She looks terrified.**

"John! Somethings wrong with Sarah!" I yelled.

"Sarah? Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked beginning to panic.

John and Rosi just walked up to Sarah calmly

 **John and Rosi are calm. Why aren't they panicking? Is this normal?**

"Masako? Is there a spirit around?" Rosi asked Masako.

 **A spirit?**

"Yes there is." Masako replied looking at Sarah.

 **Sarah can see spirits?**

"Sarah. It's okay." John said getting on his knees beside Sarah looking exactly where she was looking.

"John? You can see the boy to?" Masako asked.

"Yes I usually block them out along with my other abilities" John stated calmly.

"Sarah don't let him bother you." John said.

"O..o.ok" she stuttered grabbing John's hand.

"We're just going to keep walking princess, ok?" John asked her calmly getting up off the ground never letting go of her hand.

"Ok."


	29. Chapter 25 (Sorry its short)

Yasu POV

At the ice cream shop

"Ok I have one mint chocolate chip, two vanillas, one vanilla and chocolate, two chocolates, and two strawberry ice creams." The waitress said handing us our ice cream.

\- A Few Minutes Later -

"Hey John can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." 

"So um well I wanted to ask you a question." I started.

"Okay?"

"I know your father isn't really in the picture and I'm glad he's not because Rosi told me a little bit not a lot. But. Um. I wanted to ask your permission to take Rosi on a date." I mumbled quickly.

"Ok."

"Ok? Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes it is." He said smiling then he stopped smiling.

"But I'm warning you. You hurt my sister and I'll hurt you ten times worse than you hurt her." John said coldly.

 **Well I never thought John would be scarier than the big boss Naru.**

"I'll never hurt her. And if I did it would probably be because I hugged her too tight." I said trying to lighten the serious mood.

"I'll hold you to that mate. C'mon let's go back over there I do believe you have a question you'd like to ask my sister." John said with a smile before walking back over to our table where everyone was laughing and talking, except for Rosi and Masako.


	30. Chapter 26

Masako POV

"Hey John?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What did Yasu want to talk to you about?" I asked looking at Yasu who was sitting beside Rosi fidgeting.

"He asked my permission to ask Ro on a date." John said smirking.

"Talking about dates I recall asking you if you wanted to go out to eat and watch a movie with me when I was still in the hospital." He started.

"I didn't imagine that did I? Because I know the medicine they gave me wasn't that strong." John stated smiling brightly.

"Yes, I remember that" I said as he got up from his chair.

 **Did I do something wrong?**

"Well then Masako would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" He asked as he I guess you would call it curtsied. 

**He's so cute.**

"Yes, I would love that" I said giggling.

"Finally!" Monk yelled from across the table, grinning like a maniac at us.

"Oh I ship! I ship!" Sarah yelled causing everyone in the ice cream shop to stare at her.

"Yasu? Monk? Which one of you taught her that?" Rosi asked looking between the two main suspects.

"Not me." Monk said looking at Yasu

"Hey I know how about me and Monk take Sarah to the park and then we can take her shopping!"Ayako exclaimed changing the subject and holding Sarah in her lap winking at us.

"Ok." John and Rosi hesitantly said at the same time.

"But only if she wants to." Rosi stated.

"Hey Sarah do you want to hangout with me and Ayako? We can go to the park, the movies, and shopping!" Monk told her

"Yes!" She said smiling

"Ok let's go then!" Monk said spinning Sarah around and then placing her on his shoulders

"Bye guys!" Yasu yelled

"Bye Sarah have fun!" John and Rosi said in unison while smiling.

"Bye princess Sarah" I said waving back at her.

"Well we are going to go too." Rosi said smiling at us.

"Goodbye." I said hugging Rosi and waving at Yasu.

"Ok bye Rosi. Bye Yasu, and Yasu don't forget to ask." John said grinning at Yasu who looked slightly scared.

 **I wonder exactly what did John say to Yasu to cause him to look scared?**

"I won't forget." Yasu said smiling

And they left.

"John? What did you say to Yasu?" I asked.

"I just told him that if he hurts my sister, I'll hurt him." John said nonchalantly

"John! You know Yasu would never do that!"

"I know. I just wanted to make sure he knew what would happen if he did." John said softly.

"She's my little sister, not only that she's my _twin_ and I don't ever want to see her hurt." He said.

"I know." I whispered.

 **If I had a sibling, let alone a twin. I'd probably say the same thing.**

"Come on let's go. You said you were going to take me to the movies remember!" I said grabbing his hand.

"I know! I know! Let's go." He exclaimed smiling at me.


	31. Bonus Chapter

Okay so this is a bonus chapter!

Originally this was not a part of the story, but I took inspiration from Meowelina's review of chapter 22!

So thank you! I hope you enjoy this short and sweet bonus chapter!

No POV.

"Did you have to yell that?" Ayako asked the monk.

"Yell what?"

"You know "Finally!" You should have just sat there." The priestess explained.

"Well I have been in the words of Sarah shipping them since the first case." He said in defense of his actions.

"You too?" She asked.

"Wait you?" He asked.

"Yes! I thought they would be a good pair." She admitted.

"Ships!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah ships." Ayako said with a laugh.

"Yasu likes my sister." Sarah stated.

"I ship." She continued.

"Come on Sarah! Let's go shopping!"

"Can I just sit in the car?" The monk asked clearly not enthused with the idea of shopping.

"No!" Ayako and Sarah exclaimed.

"Yay shopping." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Let's go to the candy store first!" Sarah exclaimed.

Maybe shopping wouldn't be so bad the monk thought.

"Do you like candy Moonk?" The little girl asked.

"Yes. Yes I do!" He exclaimed running into the store like a _kid in a candy store_.


	32. Chapter 27

Rosi POV

"Hey Rosi?"

"Yes Yasu?"

"Um I wanted to ask you ifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme?" Yasu asked quickly.

"Ask me what?" I asked laughing.

"If you wanted to go on a date with...with me?" He said softly avoiding eye contact.

"Yes. I would like that." I said grabbing his hand.

"Really! Yes!" He yelled hugging me.

"Wait is that why you wanted to talk to John?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes. It is." He said smiling

"Your brother can be pretty scary you know." Yasu said laughing awkwardly.

"What did he do?"

"Well he said if I ever hurt you he'd hurt me, but I'm ok with that because I'll never do anything to hurt you its just I feel bad for anyone that ever gets on his bad side." Yasu stated seriously.

"Yeah my brother has never been one for violence and he has a lot of patience, but he won't hesitate to defend the people he cares about. He just won't defend himself." I said sighing.

"So where do you want to go?" Yasu asked me changing the subject.

"Um I don't know." I replied truthfully

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Yasu exclaimed.

"Ok! Let's go."


	33. Chapter 28

Rosi POV

 **We are currently on our way to an amusement park and we borrowed the van after hours (30 minutes) of begging and pleading with Lin to let us borrow it. Yasu is so excited he said that we have to ride the swings that go very high up in the air first and then we can go on all of the rollercoasters! I have to admit I'm scared. I've never went on the swings and I'm feeling nervous about that. I told Yasu about it, but he has decided that I absolutely have to go on the swings. He keeps insisting that I'll absolutely love it. I don't know about that.**

"Hey Rosi can you see spirits like John and Sarah?"

"No. John and I may be twins, but we don't both have all of the same abilities. One of John's abilities is psychokinesis or PK he can manipulate objects. He has more powers than I do. My main ability though is psychometry. I can see stuff about people or objects that have meaning if I touch or concentrate on the object or person that relates to a person or object." I told him.

"So if someone was missing I could use a personal item to find them, but it drains my energy." I continued.

"That's so cool! We could have really used your gift on the case where Masako got kidnapped."

"So you and John can communicate telepathically right?"

"Yup!"

"That sounds fun." He said

"It can actually be very annoying." I admitted.

"John? Or just telepathy in general?" He asked

"Both!" I exclaimed.

"What does John do to annoy you?" Yasu asked curiously.

"Well he's my brother, so he likes to tease me and make fun of me but he doesn't mean it and most of the time if I'm upset and forget to block him out he will start speaking in gibberish or mentally singing a song to make me laugh. I actually don't know if he is speaking a real language when he does that because he's bilingual I mean I am too, but I don't know as many languages as he does and he sings the most annoying, random, and funny songs and sometimes I just want to punch him in the face." I told him laughing.

"Wait John sings?"

"Yea we both do...did. John is actually a very good singer."

"Can you sing me a song?" Yasu asked.

"Um I..I don't know I haven't sung since Joey died"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. You don't have too." Yasu said looking sad

"Maybe one day." I told him.

"So what do you think Australia is going to be like? Do you think you'll like it? I think you will. You've never been have you?" I asked changing the subject

"Ok! And I don't know I have a weird feeling about this case though. I've never been. I think seeing Australia will be great. We're staying in your grandfather's house right?"

"Yeah we are you'll like it. I honestly think Ayako will enjoy grandfather's manor more than everyone else though" I told him

"So how do you think John and Masako are doing?" Yasu asked smirking

"I don't know." I replied smiling at the thought of my awkward brother on a date.

 ** _"Hey brother how's the date going?"_**

 ** _"Hey sister. Wouldn't you like to know?" John replied mentally smirking_**

 ** _"John!!!! Tell me!!!!!" I whined_**

 ** _"So how's the date going?" He asked mimicking me_**

 ** _"Great we're on our way to an amusement park." I told him happily_**

 ** _"Cool."_**

 ** _"Please tell me." I begged_**

 ** _"Bye Ro!"_**

 ** _"John!"_**

Silence

"He blocked me!" I exclaimed

"What?"

"I asked him how his date was going and he blocked me!"

 ** _"We're at the movies by the way so sorry! Can't talk. Bye!" John exclaimed through our link before he blocked me again_**

"They're at the movies, so that's why he blocked me." I said calming down a little from my little outburst

"What are you doing" Yasu asked me.

"Shh. I have to concentrate. I'm trying to talk to you with my telepathy I've never did it before with anyone else except my siblings and mother and my cousin Sebby." I told him

"Ok"

 ** _"Let me know if you can hear what I'm saying" I said_**

 ** _"Woah this is so cool!" Yasu yelled causing me to wince_**

 ** _"I know."_**

 ** _"So this is how you and John talk?" Yasu asked_**

 ** _"Yea sometimes." I told him_**

 ** _"Sometimes?"_**

 ** _"Okay most of the time."_**

 ** _"Oh look! There's the amusement park!" Yasu exclaimed_**

 ** _"Rosi are you hungry?"_**

 ** _"Yea a lil." I told him_**

 ** _"Well what would you like they have a little bit of everything in the park."_**

 ** _"Um I don't know." I said_**

"Well we will decide once we get in." Yasu told me parking the van.

"Oki!"

about 10 minutes later

No POV

"That was a long line." Yasu said

"Yea it was. Do we have to go on all of the rides Yasu?" Rosi asked as they entered the park

"Yup because I know you'll love them. Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." Rosi said

"Okay good lets go!" Yasu yelled pulling Rosi along with him to the swings that go up high in the air.

"I...I don't know about this."

"You will be just fine you're with me and I won't let you do anything to dangerous!" Yasu exclaimed as they took their place in line.

"Um Rosi are you ok?" Yasu asked

"I think I'm going to be sick. They're too high up Yasu!" She exclaimed

"It's going to be fine. Just try it. I promise it'll be fine when we get up there your going to sit beside me and you can hold my hand. When the ride starts just close your eyes until we get up there okay?"

"Okay." She said

"Next!" The operator called

"Yasu!" Rosi yelled on the verge of tears

"Come on it's okay." Yasu said pulling a scared Rosi with him to an empty swing and helping her buckle.

"See not so bad right?"

"The ride hasn't even started yet! Yasu I want to get off. Please." Rosi replied.

"I'm sorry it's too late we are going up." Yasu said taking Rosi's hand in his own.

Rosi POV

 ** _"John I'm probably about to die I just wanted you to know I love you."_**

 ** _"Ro? What's wrong?!?" John asked_**

 ** _"Well me and Yasu are at the amusement park on the swings and they're really scary and we are to high off the ground I don't know how Yasu thinks that this is fun!_**

 ** _"You had me worried! I thought something was really wrong! Relax and lighten up, your fine and you're going to have a blast. Tell Yasu I said hello! Love you sister!" John exclaimed_**

"Yasu when is it going to stop getting higher? Oh and John said hello."

"Well it should be starting soon and tell him I said hi!" Yasu told me lifting his and our hands in the air just as the swings started swinging.


	34. Chapter 29

time skip 

Yasu POV

 **Rosi loved the swings! We ended up going on the swings two more times before we could go eat or ride anything else.**

 **I've never seen her smile like that. She loved it. She liked the other rides but she still likes the swings the most which is why we are currently running back to the swings before they close the park for a final ride.**

"Come on Yasu we will miss the final go around!"

"I'm coming Rosi!" I exclaimed

"Last call for a ride on the swings!" The operator of the ride yelled out

"We're coming one second please sir!" I yelled running faster.

"Alright so only two?" He asked smiling at us.

"Yes sir. Come on Rosi." I said smiling.

As we were sitting down on the swing the operator was smiling at us.

"You guys are my last riders today so I'm gonna let you guys ride longer than usual that alright?" The operator asked.

"Yes sir! That's perfectly fine." I exclaimed taking Rosi's hand.

"You two are such a cute couple! Have fun!" The operator exclaimed checking one last time to make sure we're securely buckled.

"Oh we're not a..."

"Thank you!" Rosi yelled as we started getting higher.

"I have to say it."

"Go ahead Yasu" Rosi said narrowing her eyes at me smirking

"I told you so."

"I know." She said smiling.

"So are we like a uh I mean"

"I don't know are we?" Rosi asked grinning

"Rosi would you um like to um be my girlfriend?" I asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm I don't know let me think ." She said

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yes that's what I said! Yes!" She said smiling at me.


End file.
